


Unspoken Sentiments & Unexpected Proposals

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But all turns alright in the end, F/M, Jyn is awkward and tongue tied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: “Cass… when I first met you…”He stops eating and looks at her, curious as to where she is going, “Go on…”





	Unspoken Sentiments & Unexpected Proposals

Jyn Erso was many, many things, but a coward was not one of those. Which is why it was absolutely perplexing to her that she had not told Cassian how much she loved him, that she wanted to marry him and make a family with him. Truth be told, even asking him out had been hard, there was something about Cassian that made her feel deeply vulnerable, even now, after years together.

  
Even her mother liked him, which was something short of a small miracle. Lyra Erso was not someone who just liked people, but on that first birthday as a couple that she had invited Cassian over, he had managed to get her mother laughing out loud, genuine laughter at that. Galen had also liked him, but it had been her mother who said ‘marry this one’ at the end of the party when they were alone.

Not that Jyn needed her mother’s approval, but it was good to have some confirmation that indeed, Cassian Andor was mom-approved and that she had picked the right one.  
But all words seemed to vanish when it came down to it. She wanted to say so many thing, she wanted to hold him and have him hold her in turn. She felt safe in his arms, he was the home she wanted.

But now, his birthday and she knew she wanted to use that chance to tell him fully how she felt, how much she wanted to marry him. But all things seemed to fall short, nothing seemed meaningful enough. The cards seemed to female-oriented, getting him spices and sauces for his cooking didn’t quite seemed right, a novelty gift was not good enough.

In the end, she bought him a good bottle of whisky and an expensive champagne. She had bribed her mom for her to cook something for them, because she was not a good enough cook. Sure, she could do some things here and there, she could cook to survive, but cooking for special occasions escaped her abilities.

She had also ordered Cassian’s favorite cake, lemon and blueberry. It was his birthday, the man deserved to be spoiled that day.  
She had managed to clean her apartment with some days in advance. And her mother had came over and brought the food, looked at the place and had given her a nod of approval.

“It’s about time you gathered your courage Jyn, but why not wait until he asks you?”

Lyra was testing her, she knew that tone well enough, “Because I would rather know now, I love him and want to spend my life with him. I don’t care what people say, he’s the one for me and if I have to ask myself, I will.”

Lyra had appraised her then, eyes narrow and grim mouth, but then had smiled and patted her head, “Then I hope he says yes.”  
It is later, when Cassian sits eating in front of her, eating the food her mother made, when she take a big gulp of her wine, ‘It’s now or never’ she thinks.

“Cass… when I first met you…”

He stops eating and looks at her, curious as to where she is going, “Go on.”

_‘I thought you were the handsomest man alive. You made me believe in love at first sight. I fell for your eyes, you have wonderful eyes, you know? So lively, yet so sad. I wanted to drown myself in them. I wanted to loose myself and never be found. I wanted to hold you in my arms and make you feel better. I wanted you to stop being so sad. I wanted to hold your hands in mine. I wanted to rest my head on your chest and listen to your heartbeat, just to make sure you were real - you were so perfect it was hard to believe. You looked so sad I wanted to make you laugh. I wanted to hear you speak forever. I fell for your accent, so lovely and your voice brought it alive. I thought you had come from my dreams. I wanted to kiss you. I wanted to hear my name whispered by your lips. You were everything I’ve ever wanted and I was in awe. I loved you from that moment on, even if we fought for a little while.’_

  
None of that comes, instead she says, “I thought you were a dumbass.”

Cassian blinks, then laughs, “I suppose I didn’t make the best impression.”

Jyn groans internally, she’s fucked up, “No, I - I well, you were fine. Ok, maybe a little on the ‘cold and detached’ side, but no, you were fine.”

She takes a deep gulp of her wine again. And then, she blurts, “Marry me.”

Cassian’s laugh stops abruptly, he looks at her as if she had grown a second head, “Jyn, are you drunk already?”

She will not back off, the offer’s out already, “No. I’m very serious. Deadly serious. Marry me.”

Cassian held her gaze for a moment, finding nothing but sincerity and then, he laughed, free and happy, “Oh Jyn, only you!”

Jyn who was a bundle of nerves asked, “Is that a yes or a no?”

Cassian stopped laughing, but retain a smiled on his face and reached inside his jacket, then he pulled a small silk bag and pull something out of it, then held it out for Jyn to look. It was a ring. “It came in the mail yesterday. I wasn’t going to ask you today, but I had been planning on asking you. And well, I hope you like the ring. It’s a diamond, only it’s a salt and pepper diamond. You are something else Jyn, and deserve a ring that matches you.”

Jyn got teary eyed, the ring was shaped as a pear, with a halo of small diamonds set on a rose gold band. “You idiot,” she said through her tears. “You scared me for a moment.”

“Lo siento amor*,” Cassian said as he stood and knelt next to Jyn, sliding the ring into her finger with care and tenderness. “I wasn’t trying to.”

“But now that I think about it, shouldn’t you wear the ring? Since you know, I proposed?”

Cassian laughed again, “I don’t think it will fit me.”

“I’ll buy you a watch then,” she says, looking at her ring. It’s perfect, it’s so very them. “I just… I don’t know, the nerves got the best of me.”

“That’s a first,” Cassian says, resting his hand on her thigh. “Jyn Erso would usually not lack for words.”

“Well, this time she does, but…” she looks up and sees how happy he is, his eyes are sparkling and the gentle smile that softens his features is there, only for her. “I love you.”

“Yo también te amo**,” he responds.

She pulls him up as she stands, buries herself on his arms and just lets the moment wash over both of them. Jyn Andor has a nice ring to it.

That being said, she’d have to write down that speech, it was perfect for a wedding toast.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Lo siento amor: I'm sorry love.  
> Yo también te amo: I love you too.
> 
> The ring is by Alexis Russell, you can find it [here](https://www.alexisrussell.com/collections/engagement-rings/products/rose-cut-salt-pepper-diamond-engagement-ring-with-diamond-halo)!


End file.
